1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an escalator installation method for installing an escalator at a position where a stairway is provided in a station and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a technique for providing an escalator at a stairway portion forming a pedestrian passage in an architectural structure, those disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei7-179282, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei7-179283, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei7-179284 are known.
These prior arts do not clearly disclose how to install an escalator at a position where a stairway is provided.